This application generally relates to processes involving induced nuclear reactions and structures which implement such processes including orifices or fluid control means at inlet, outlet or coolant channels and more particularly relates to a nuclear fission reactor, flow control assembly, methods therefor and a flow control assembly system.
It is known that, in an operating nuclear fission reactor, neutrons of a known energy are absorbed by nuclides having a high atomic mass. The resulting compound nucleus separates into fission products that include two lower atomic mass fission fragments and also decay products. Nuclides known to undergo such fission by neutrons of all energies include uranium-233, uranium-235 and plutonium-239, which are fissile nuclides. For example, thermal neutrons having a kinetic energy of 0.0253 eV (electron volts) can be used to fission U-235 nuclei. Fission of thorium-232 and uranium-238, which are fertile nuclides, will not undergo induced fission, except with fast neutrons that have a kinetic energy of at least 1 MeV (million electron volts). The total kinetic energy released from each fission event is about 200 MeV. This kinetic energy is eventually transformed into heat.
In nuclear reactors, the afore-mentioned fissile and/or fertile material is typically housed in a plurality of closely packed together fuel assemblies, which define a nuclear reactor core. It has been observed that heat build-up may cause such closely packed together fuel assemblies and other reactor components to undergo differential thermal expansion leading to misalignment of the reactor core components. Heat build-up may also contribute to fuel rod creep that can increase risk of fuel rod swelling and fuel rod cladding rupture during reactor operation. This may increase the risk that fuel pellets might crack and/or fuel rods might bow. Fuel pellet cracking may precede pellet-cladding failure mechanisms, such as pellet-clad mechanical interaction, and lead to fission gas release. Fission gas release can produce higher than normal radiation levels in the reactor core. Fuel rod bow may lead to obstruction of coolant flow channels.
Attempts have been made to provide adequate coolant flow to nuclear reactor fuel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,877, issued Mar. 19, 1985 in the name of Jacky Rion and titled “Device for Regulating the Flow of a Fluid”, discloses a device comprising a series of gratings perpendicular to the fluid flow and that change direction of the fluid flow. According to the Rion patent, this device is intended for use in the regulation of the direction of a cooling fluid circulating in the base of a liquid metal-cooled nuclear reactor assembly. The device is directed toward bringing about a given pressure drop for a given nominal flow rate and a given down-stream pressure, without producing cavitation.
Another attempt to provide adequate coolant flow to nuclear reactor fuel assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,453, issued Nov. 19, 1991 in the names of Neil G. Heppenstall et al. and titled “Nuclear Fuel Assembly Coolant Control.” This patent discloses an apparatus for controlling the flow of coolant through a nuclear fuel assembly, the apparatus comprising a variable flow restrictor locatable in the fuel assembly, means responsive to neutron radiation at a location in the fuel assembly in a manner to cause neutron induced growth of the responsive means, and a connecting means for connecting the neutron radiation responsive means to the variable flow restrictor for controlling the flow of coolant through the fuel assembly. The variable flow restrictor comprises a plurality of longitudinally aligned ducts, and a plugging means having an array of plugging members locatable in some of the ducts, the plugging members being of different lengths so that longitudinal displacement of the plugging means by the connecting means progressively opens or closes some of the ducts.
Yet another attempt to provide adequate coolant flow to nuclear reactor fuel assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,185 issued Mar. 30, 1993 in the name of John P. Church and titled “Nuclear Reactor Flow Control Method and Apparatus.” This patent appears to disclose a coolant flow distribution that results in improved flow during accident conditions without degrading flow during nominal conditions. According to this patent, a universal sleeve housing surrounds a fuel element. The universal sleeve housing has a plurality of holes to allow passage of coolant. A variation is imposed in the number and size of holes in the sleeve housings from one sleeve to another to increase amount of coolant flowing to the fuel in the center of the core and decrease, relatively, flow to the peripheral fuel. Also, according to this patent, varying the number of holes and size of holes can meet a particular power shape across the core.